


Tell me how you really feel

by IronHeartedCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Clint falling for tony, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Sad Clint, Tony can be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHeartedCrow/pseuds/IronHeartedCrow
Summary: Clint writes his thoughts down when he can't sleep at night. He thought his journal was private. "thought"





	Tell me how you really feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and written when I had less than 2 hours of sleep and not enough coffee. Sorry for any mistakes, blablabla. (Written for Honest, because Tony + Clint = Best)
> 
> I = Clint writing  
> Normal = Tony's

Day 44:

_Steve turned the brightest shade of red I have ever seen in my life, when Stark suddenly started explaining ‘gay sex’ out of nowhere. The man somehow found a way to include a terrible pun every other sentence._

_Stark seems to like messing with Steve a lot. I wonder if it’s because of the reactions or because of something more?_

 

            Tony chucked to himself, "At least someone apprenticed the effort I put in making those puns." Teasing Steve about 'touchy subjects' always brought about the best reactions. If Barton liked it, then maybe he should do it more? There was something about his laugh that made him happy. 

 

 

 

Day 50:

              _The pizza at dinner was the amazing! I wonder where Tony ordered it from? Jarvis should know, right? I mean he is Jarvis, he was probably the one who ordered it. Ugh, why did Steve have to eat everything. One person should not be able to finish 5 whole pizzas by himself, it’s just not possible. Aww, pizza._

_I wonder what Tony is up to now? Maybe I should go bug him. He is always doing something cool down in the lab. OH! I should ask him to make me a Skittle Arrow, that would be awesome! It should be easy for him._

 

            Tony reread the first part over and over again. Each time, it got even funnier. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought Steve's appetite was 'weird'. The second part though, is what made him lose his shit and start laughing uncontrollably.

            "A Skittle Arrow, huh Barton?" Tony muttered to himself as he wiped a tear from his eye. He hadn't genuinely laughed like that in some time. "Alright little birdy, I'll make you your arrow. Let’s see what you'll do with it."

            That night he dropped all other projects and perfected several types of "Skittle Arrows" as Barton so elegantly named it. He wasn't sure exactly what Barton wanted them to do, he couldn't really ask. After all, the journal was supposed to be a 'secret'. The first arrow, had a hollow shaft, which stored an alarming amount of skittles. It had a button on the end that would dispense them when clicked. The second arrow, Tony was quite proud of. At first glance, it looked like his normal explosive arrow, BUT this one shot out skittles at high speeds in various directions. It was strong enough to even leave a dent in the suit’s armor. The third one was an arrow entirely made of skittles, he's not sure how he managed it, but he did.

 

 

Day 54:

              _TONY IS THE BEST, HE MADE ME SKITTLE ARROWS! I don’t know how he knew that I wanted them, but still SKITTLE ARROWS! He made one entirely out of skittles, I don’t even know how he did it! I’m never using it, I’m going to get it mounted on the wall, that thing is just too cool to use._

_ONE OF THESE ARROWS SHOOTS THEM LIKE SHRAPNEL! THIS IS AMAZING! I can make so many bad puns now thanks to this! “Taste the rainbow!” THEN BAM IT EXPLODES! Best day ever!_

            Tony had the biggest smile plastered across his face. Reading Barton's 'super secret journal' was becoming the highlight of his day/night. He was nervous about Barton questioning the random arrows, but it seems like the excitement of a new toy had distracted him. Just thinking about how Clint's face light up at the sight of the new arrows made him beyond happy. "I'm glad you liked your new toy." 

 

 

 

Day 57:

              _Stupid Tasha! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! He is funny and good looking, hell, he is sexy as fuck. But I don’t like him. I can admit that another guy is attractive and not_ ** _be_** _attracted. Besides, even if he was gay, why would he ever be attracted to me? I’m not smart, good looking, or rich._

_Great, so much for this being a relaxing thing…. I’m just going to go to the range and shoot things._

 

              Tony was filled glee when he found out that the feelings were mutual. He had fallen for Clint when he first saw him on the bridge at shield. Who in their right mind could resist that hunky blond archer with a sassy sense of humor. (not that he would ever admit in love at first sight, he had a bit too much pride for that.)

 

 

 

Day 60:

              _OKAY! FINE! NAT! I DO LIKE HIM! HAPPY!? God, why can’t you mind your own damn business… “Just tell him you like him,” It’s not that fucking simple… I.. Just don’t know anymore… He is one of my closest friends…_ _I don't want to lose him over my stupid crush._

 

           Tony frowned. This had turned from warm and cute to heartbreaking over a period of a few weeks. This thing was supposed to be secret, but Tony didn't care anymore. Seeing someone he loved being this miserable was just wrong. He needed to act, even if it meant that Clint would end up hating him. He took out a pen and wrote a very simple message underneath.

  _I've fallen for you too, Hawkass._

_\- T_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess. XD If you guys have any feed back or thoughts, feel free to leave them. :D


End file.
